


Storm's End

by Aweebwrites



Series: Storm's Tale [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Closure, Elemental Magic, F/F, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Even the most turbulent of storms have an end. All that's left is to recover.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker, Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Series: Storm's Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Storm's End

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy shout out to cellie6135 on tumblr for suggesting a sequel to Curse of the Storm! This one is more satisfying than the original piece tbh. Anyways let the story continue!

You know, some people called him lucky for how he was now. Unable to really care, unable to feel… Some even wished they were like him in that sense. But he knew they didn’t know what they were wishing for.

Snow crunched under the heavy boots the sole figure walking through the frigid, barren landscape of white wore, their cloak billowing in the light wind. He couldn’t feel the cold but he knew he had to keep warm, not quite knowing what was enough or what was too little. He’s gotten good at guessing though. Had to after 7 years of this. They say 7 was a very lucky number… But luck, was something he never had much of.

Kai breathed out slowly, breath coming out as fog as he came to a stop, looking up at the clear sky. It didn’t matter if he traveled by car, by animal, by boat or plane, didn’t matter if he moved as fast as his lightning, crossing sea and land alike. He could never catch Jay’s storm. He looked down at the snow once more, following the almost completely covered footprints there. But he couldn't stop. No matter how much he wanted to. These past years traveling, visiting nearly every major city and location on the globe had given him more than enough time to think about things.

He had stopped chasing a year ago, had found it pointless and redundant, didn't get why he even spent that long chasing him to begin with. He hadn't known what to do with himself for the first few days. He didn't enjoy anything anymore. Wandering the streets one night however, hearing sounds of party and merriment… He decided to stop by, like old times. Though, he found himself passive at everything, even the hot gray eyed brunette that draped himself against his side, unphased when he didn't so much as react to his one-sided conversation. He ended up in his apartment, but he hadn't risen at his lecherous advances to the point where embarrassed and angry, the brunette had kicked him out.

A week after that was simply spent… Existing. He had settled into a shoddy apartment during, only getting off the couch once the reminders he had on his phone went off to remind him to eat, drink, check if he needed to use the bathroom and sleep. It was when he ran out of food, having forgotten to set a reminder for that, did he reach for his pants and put them on. Once he had slipped his hand into his pocket to check how much money he had… He found the crumpled picture in his pocket. Of his family. Of Nya. Right. She must still think he was dead. After all, he had left the house- or where the house once stood- without a word to her. In that moment, he wished he had the capability to apologize to her about how they left off, about how he had been to her… He owed her at least that. He had recalled then, that he could apologize… If he finally caught up to Jay. That, and finding him was better than simply existing like this.

And with that, he continued his search, but with a different perspective. He started thinking properly instead of mindlessly chasing him. This way of doing it clearly wasn't working. He was beginning to question if there was another way to chase him, another way to get to him. So far, he hadn't been lucky to find that out for sure. He's tried expensive spells from sorcerers to try and call Jay and his storm to him instead but had only been rewarded by being zapped. For a moment he had almost been glad he couldn't feel since he was sure that would have hurt something fierce. He tried predicting where his storm would appear next, as it didn't always just keep going, tried yelling his apology to other storms he might have gotten caught up with, tried everything he could think of but it all seemed futile. It really did seem that he would be bound to chase him forever.

But he had to keep going for any chance he had to tell Nya he was sorry, to make things right between them. He pulled that crumpled picture out of his pocket with a gloved hand, looking at Nya's much younger face as she grinned at the camera next to him, their parents smiling too. Ever since they died in that plane crash, a fissure had begun to open up between them. One caused by him and the bad habits he picked up… He was foolish… He knew he was and yet, the lack of remorse he wanted to feel, knew he would if he could, made it feel like an empty realization.

He put it away then trudged on. He still had a few hours of daylight, enough to get to an area a bit warmer than this. Keeping his hands tucked close, he trudged on, gaze on the horizon. He simply spaced for a bit- before he realised something. He frowned as he kept walking noting his footsteps sounded off… Were those even his footsteps? No, they definitely weren't. He glanced behind him as he stopped, finding no-one but the pristine white snow around. Strange. He continued on, frowning once the footsteps echoing his own sounded up again.

"Do you have business with me?" Kai asked as he turned around, glancing around for a bit.

He was about to contemplate his own mental well-being when he heard a hum. He watched as a figure made them self known, all but appearing from the snowy landscape. Kai looked them over, noting by the unnatural glow of their eyes, that the pale blond before him was by no means human.

"How long do you plan on chasing the storm? Chasing after him isn't a part of your curse after all." They spoke in a calm voice, white and icy blue robes ruffling with the wind.

"Yeah, that's true. But I have to get him to give me my heart back." Kai told him and the strange entity tilted his head to the side with a frown.

"Why should he? I have known Jay for hundreds of years and he has never cursed someone before, no matter how they may belittle and berate him. If you earned his wrath, then you deserve to keep the consequences." The pale blond told him in a low voice, eyes narrowed now.

"I know I was an asshole to him, but I can't stay like this. I have to find him to get him to remove this curse, or maybe even for a little bit. Long enough so I can face my sister again, to apologize." Kai told him, glancing towards where the traces of Jay's storm in the sky had vanished.

He'd have to track him again, figure out where he'll go next. Luckily, Jay abided to climate but unluckily, that still left hundreds of thousands of places he could pop up. He just hoped it wasn't in the middle of the ocean as a typhoon again. He almost drowned.

"So you wish to make amends with your sibling…" The pale blond's words had him turning back to him, to see them looking thoughtful. "A sibling… But not him?" He questioned, eyes suddenly sharp like daggers.

"Of course I'd apologize to him too. I have been trying to, even without my heart but I think not having it doesn't make me sound as sincere as I am. I've learned my lesson about messing around with people's feelings. I just want to be able to face my sister again. Even if it's for the last time. She found me insufferable before. Like I am now, she'd think I'm even more of an asshole than I was- than I am." Kai told him, not sure why he was spilling his problems to some random entity but doing so all the same.

The figure in white looked him over in silence, sharp eyes still taking him all in, from head to toe and back, analyzing him. The blond sighed through his nose then looked up at Kai.

"I still do think you deserve to have and hold that curse for as long as you may live… But I also think your sister deserves an apology from you if she had to put up with you as you were." He told Kai who tilted his head to the side at that.

"How did you know how I was…" Kai asked him.

"Who did you think comforted Jay once you had broken his heart?" The pale man's voice took on a sarcastically condescending tone now. "I will help you try to catch him solely for your sister's sake. Though getting to him and convincing him will still be your duty." He warned and Kai blinked at that, never expecting help- but wasn't about to turn him down.

"Thanks. I'm Kai by the way." He told him, extending his hand that the pale blond only glanced down at.

"... Zane." Was all the blond spoke, walking him by.

"... Nice to meet you…" Kai mumbled to himself, following behind Zane.

Either way, this was the closest he's gotten to Jay.

____

Kai sat in silence before the campfire he set up, his packed meal of bread and dried meat consumed. He glanced across at Zane who was staying far from the fire, frost visible around where he sat. He was displeased by the fact that they had to let so much time go to waste because he'll need to eat and sleep, but Kai had already missed two days of sleep and while he couldn't feel the exhaustion, his body showed it through his sluggish steps and unconscious slump. He could have gone right to bed but…

"How do you suppose we'll catch up to him?" Kai asked Zane and the blond's softly glowing eyes looked up at him.

"We won't." Zane told him and Kai frowned. "We'll do as humans tend to do: predict his weather then beat him to his next location." He informed.

"I've tried that. I've been spot on sometimes but he just sends the storm alone and changes his route so he never comes my way." Kai warned.

"That's because he sensed you were there." Zane countered. "If we're to catch his attention- which we unfortunately are- we need to be crafty about it. Well have to find some way to mask your presence. That and we'll need more help to prevent him from leaving once we have him where we need him." He told Kai who paused.

"More help? How much more and who can even do that?" He asked the blond.

"We'll have to recruit just one more person. A friend of mine and Jay's. Convincing him to help however, will not be easy." Zane warned.

"Anything to get this nightmare to end or even pause for a bit." Kai nodded then yawned.

"Rest while you can. You will need to be lucid for this journey." Zane told him, crossing his legs.

Kai only nodded once before turning to his sleeping bag then slid inside. His eyes closed on their own the second his head touched the pillow there.

_______

"So where does this friend of yours live?" Kai asked the next day as they began their quest. "I traded my horse yesterday for warmer clothes so-”

“There’s no need for far travel. Cole often lingers close by whenever both Jay and myself create a storm together.” Zane interrupted, hands tucked into the long sleeves of his robes. “And knowing him, he has been lingering longer to see if he can catch sight of you.” He hummed.

“Why?” Kai asked, adjusting the strap of his travel bag that held his supplies inside, knowing he was running low since his warm clothes now fit inside.

“Why do you think?” Zane questioned, glancing over his shoulder at Kai, his tone dripping with condescendence.

Kai frowned a bit. Right. He was the bad guy here. Kai almost fell face first once his next step was met with unstable ground, the place beneath his foot sinking into the ground as the earth itself shook. He stumbled to his knees, hands planted on the ground as he looked around at the trees as they shook, low rumbling sounding. An earthquake this suddenly?

“So he’s spotted us.” Zane spoke and Kai looked up to where the pale blond stood, unaffected by the force of the quake.

“Zane.” A new voice spoke and Kai glanced ahead to the source of the voice, spotting a figure approaching, each step they took sending fresh tremors through the ground. “Explain yourself.” The darker male demanded, glowing burnt gold eyes glaring them both down.

“Why are you helping him, after what he’s done?” The one who Kai’s guessing is Cole growled, standing before them both now, the tremors still ongoing.

“I’m not helping him.” Zane clarified to his friend. “What I do is not for his sake.” He told him in a lower tone, careful not to rile him up any further.

He knew Cole for about a millennia now. He knew he was barely holding back his rage, barely keeping himself from decimating the land around him with it. He looked down at the human still on his hands and knees.

“This is your chance to make your case. I won’t do it for you.” He told the spiky haired brunette who nodded then sat back on his ankles, knowing better than to get up right away.

“Right. Zane’s only helping me for my sister’s sake.” Kai began, meeting the weight of those burnt gold eyes. “I need to have the curse taken off, even if it’s just for a bit, for her sake. I have to-”

“Bullshit!” The thunderous yell had Kai unconsciously flinching, the ground cracking under where he sat as Zane remained unphased, expecting this. “After all you’ve done to him, all you can think about is your sister?!” Cole snapped at him, rumbles increasing as he took a threatening step forwards.

“I don’t give the first fuck about her! You took his heart and shattered it into a million pieces and fucked someone else on the fragments! You took the joy, the happiness from his eyes, you took his smile, took his light! You ruined him then threw him away! 7 years, 2 months, 3 weeks and 6 days since and you’ve learnt nothing! You’re just as selfish, just as manipulative and just as much of an overall asshole as you were before!” Kai felt as if he’d shrunk in the face of his rage, watching as his tightly coiled fists became molten lava in his anger. “You deserve a worse fate than simply having your heart taken.” Cole spat down at him, prepared to give him such a fate- but Zane stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You know killing him will only make things worse for Jay.” Zane spoke softly and Cole gritted his teeth before he shrugged off his hand.

“And what you’re doing is better?! You plan on taking this- this lowly piece of human scum to Jay and for what? To remind him again how he was used then thrown away like some child’s toy?!” Cole yelled at Zane who remained calm still.

“That’s not what I’m doing at all.” Zane told him then sighed softly, breath coming out as fog. “I hadn't intended on letting him know but what I do is not just for his sister, but for Jay as well. How long do you think this will keep going? How long will he cling to something he will never truly earn? I’m doing this for closure. For Jay… And for you.” He told his friend, icy blue eyes on his burnt gold and Cole gritted his teeth as he glanced away.

“... He took him from me, Zane. You can’t expect me to just…” Cole’s voice was barely there, agony in his tone as the tremors began to settle.

“I don’t expect anything of you Cole. I had hoped for your help, but it’s clear that’s too much for you.” Zane squeezed his shoulder before he knelt into the hole the human had sunk into, pulling him up by his shoulder, leaving him momentarily dangling over the hole.

He then set him aside on firmer ground, turning back to his friend.

“We’ll do this on our own. I’ll let you know how it goes.” Zane told him before turning away, nudging the human forward.

Kai unconsciously began walking, glancing over his shoulder at the earth entity as he just stood there. So he has feelings for Jay, huh. He managed to break two hearts at once back then, didn’t he? He glanced ahead, his words of anger echoing in his mind. Had he really not learned anything? He knew now not to treat people like he had before, learnt that he should really listen to people more… Was he manipulative to mention his sister in this? He truly did was to apologise to her, to make things right between them… But she never had anything to do with what happened between he and Jay. Sure she tried to warn them both, warn him to stop using people as he did and Jay of how he was but… He had some thinking to do…

“Wait.” The call had them glancing back, finding Cole walking towards them with purpose. “I’ll help. But I’m only doing this for Jay.” He told the two as he caught up and Zane gave a small smile and a nod.

“... Th-”

“I don’t need your thanks.” Cole’s words were cold and clipped, glaring Kai down. “I’m only tolerating your presence right now. Don’t speak or even look in my direction or else I can’t be held responsible for what I do.” He both warned and threatened then looked westward.

“He’s moving west. If we move quickly enough, we’ll get to him in a day before he hits the sea.” Cole told Zane, glancing back at him.

“We’ll need to mask his presence.” Zane reminded him.

“We won’t need to if he stays close to us, more you than me for his sake. Our combined presence is enough to mask his pathetic one.” Cole dismissed as they started towards the west, Kai walking a few steps behind. “In the meantime, we need to form a plan to keep him grounded long enough to have this mess sorted out. I don’t trust that asshole to say anything to him. We’ll have to be the ones to convince him to let go…” He began, both of them hatching a stable plan while Kai just followed.

This was the most fortunate he’s been in 7 years. But he was beginning to think… Maybe he didn’t deserve this kindness...

_____

"... then I'll channel him to the ground." Cole nodded as they walked on, Kai finishing up his jam and bread behind them, drinking some water after.

They have been walking for hours already, the sun now getting low in the sky. He had listened to them talk back and forth the entire time, hashing out their plan. They finally seemed to have a sound one now. But he had a question.

"What about me? What do I do?" Kai spoke up and they both glanced back at him, Cole glaring rather than looking.

"You, don't do anything. You being there is enough to screw the whole plan up." Cole sneered.

"But isn't it up to me to-"

"It isn't up to you to do jack-"

"Look, I know you have all right to hate me-"

"Hate doesn't even _begin_ to describe-"

"Enough!" Zane snapped at them both, a cold gust of wind erupting from him and both of their mouths audibly clicked shut.

He eyed them both for a moment longer before heaving a sigh through his nose.

"If you had the chance, what would you even do? Have you thought of that? You've only been chasing him, hoping that if you should ever catch him, that you'll apologise and everything would be fine or he'll pity you enough to temporarily return your heart. Do you really think it would be that easy?" Zane asked Kai who paused, never really considering that.

He just thought if he told him how sorry he was… He glanced up once Zane gave a huff, the look on his face making it clear it wasn't one of amusement.

"To think a human as pathetic as you managed to do so much damage, all because of your blissful ignorance. And to think, in the end, you still need someone to come and hold your hand and fix your mistakes for you." His tone was low and condescending. "Until you somehow manage to grow up and reach some sort of enlightenment, I suggest you remain quiet for this journey. And if we do manage to convince him to return your heart…" Kai didn't like how he hadn't finished that sentence.

But who was he to question anything even? Zane, they were right. He hadn't changed, hadn't been thinking as thoroughly as he should… They continued again, Cole pleased that he was put in his place.

And he used to wonder how he ended up in this situation…

____

Low thunder rumbled as they approached the sea, soil changing into blackened sand. The clouds overhead looked swollen and darker still in the dawn sky, ready to burst with rain. This was the moment they were waiting for. At the edge of the beach, with water lapping at his feet, was Jay who hadn't even bothered to glance back at his friends as they approached.

"... I said I'm fine." He mumbled through the thunder rumbling overhead at that was a clear sign that he wasn't.

Jay's storms were always turbulent thunderstorms nowadays, if the rough sea where he sent the storm ahead wasn't enough evidence, roughening the sea ahead.

"You can't blame us for worrying about you." Zane spoke softly, glancing across at Cole and nodding his cue.

"Doll, maybe you should stop traveling for a bit, just stay with us a while, yeah? It'll be good for you…" Cole urged as he subtly attracted the metals in the sand towards Jay, just to make what comes next easier.

"I said I'm fine!" Jay snapped, turning around to glare at his friends, and Kai's eyes widened from where he was peeking through from between both tale males.

It's been 7 years since he last saw him but… Jay looked so different. Physically, he looked the same but… Cole was right. The spark in his eyes, his cheer and bright smile was… They were all gone. He winced once he felt a twinge in his chest, grasping his hand over the spot before he looked up once Jay gasped, spotting the brief apparition of a heart encased in sparking blue energy before he looked ahead- and his eyes landed on his. There was a moment of stillness, before all at once, everything happened. Jay’s eyes glowed in anger as he shot up off the ground, encased in lightning- but then Cole was quickly erecting a metal pole higher than anything in the area, attracting his lightning as massive gusts and pouring rain threatened to blind them. Jay found himself yet again grounded and yelled in his rage.

“How could you! I thought you were my friends!” He yelled at the duo, using his lightning to engulf the pole, willing it to melt with the intense heat.

“Shit, it won’t hold as long as I thought.” Cole hissed, watching as the pole began glowing red with heat, starting to melt.

“We are your friends Jay! We only brought him here for your own good.” Zane reasoned, aiming his frigid ice magic at the pole, trying to keep it standing for a bit longer.

“How is this for my own good!” Jay yelled in disbelief, betrayed.

“Jay please. You know we wouldn’t do anything to outright hurt you-”

“Then what the hell is this?! I never wanted to see his face again!” Jay spat at Cole who looked torn.

And Kai? He stood there, watching lightning and ice, sand and water lash out from the scene before him. There he was. After all these years, there he really was. No footsteps to chase, no whisper of his voice when he felt his sanity crack… He was right there. This was the moment he was waiting for… And he couldn’t stand back and watch. He may not be the most thoughtful, he may still be selfish, he may be ignorant and maybe even manipulative… But… He couldn’t do just nothing. And so, he slid his bag off, leaving it to fall in the sand before he walked forward.

“Do you want to die you stupid human?! Stay away from him!” Cole yelled the second he saw him walking towards Jay.

“I warned you not to interfere!” Zane yelled back, but his moment of distraction left him open, and he was struck back by a powerful bolt of Jay’s lightning, forcing him to cease trying to stabilize the pole’s temperature.

“Zane!” Cole yelled as he rushed to where his steaming friend was, worried about the damage Jay’s lightning could inflict.

With neither of them interrupting his progress in melting the pole, Jay was quick to finally break free and-

“Hey Jay?” The brunette froze at Kai’s voice, at the tone behind it.

He knew he should take off while he had the chance, before he could manipulate his way into getting his heart back like he did to turn his friends against him…

“Could we talk?” Kai asked, softer still and…

Jay hadn’t been expecting that. He had expected him to demand his heart back or some half assed apology or even to try and seduce it back from him… He… He met Kai’s face for the first time in 7 years, noticing that he even had a beard of all things… It really wasn’t his look… He hesitated before glancing to where his friends were watching, Zane thankfully ok from his hit, Cole supporting him still. He’s known them for hundreds of years and they’ve been nothing but kind to him… As his lightning and his energy calmed, he began to doubt that Kai of all persons could worm his way into their heads…

“Your friends brought me here for your sake.” Jay glanced back at Kai once he spoke. “They hate me more than I could probably tell you, but they went through all this trouble, tolerating me for you. They didn’t betray you or anything.” Kai clarified then sat himself down on the Fulgurite his lightning made then gestured for him to do the same.

Jay hesitated yet again then slowly sat down, his posture of someone ready to bolt.

“They pointed out a lot of things actually and made me realise that even after 7 years, I haven’t changed at all. Not in the ways that count. I planned on begging you to lift the curse just a bit so I can apologise to my sister and Cole told me off nice and properly on your behalf.” Jay glanced across at Cole as he mentioned that, finding the earth elemental on his guard, hands glowing with his energy, showing he was ready to interrupt at any second.

Cole was always rather overprotective of him…

“Make no mistake though, I do regret what I did for you and I am fine now, spending the rest of my life making up for it-”

“No.” Jay shook his head, interrupting him as irritated sparks of lightning appeared over his form. “Forget your shitty apology. What I want to know, is why. Everything was going so well, everything was perfect until you just- just-” He sneered, sparks turning into full arcs of lightning.

“I was falling in love with you.” Kai admitted and Jay gasped softly. “I was falling for you more and more everyday. But I didn’t want that, didn’t want to give in to the feeling. After all, what’s the point of loving anyone when all they’d do is leave you in the end? Whether through getting bored, finding someone new… Death… I wasn’t about to put myself out there for that. So I did what I always do: make sure I’m the first one out before any of that happened. I couldn’t just do it like I used to though. I had to burn the feelings I was getting by reminding myself why I liked doing what I did. It was fun, fast paced. Like an addicting game. First one out wins…” He shrugged and Jay frowned.

“It became my whole life, you know?… And even when it made me push even my sister who had been there for me through everything… I was stubborn, thinking that the fault was hers, thinking ‘who needs her?’... I was too blind to realise I needed her…” Kai grew quiet as he looked down into his lap before he met his eyes again. “But she has nothing to do with what happened here between us. You don’t have to give me back my heart. I just want you to know that I am sorry for what I did to you and everyone who was unfortunate enough to date me. It was never you or any of them. It was my own issue I should have never taken out on anyone.” He sighed softly then got to his feet.

“You deserve to be happy and to have someone who can love you and truly appreciate you as you should have always been… Like Cole.” Kai glanced across at the earth elemental who stiffened at his feelings being exposed. “... He loves you a whole lot, you know? He-”

“Shut up already!” Cole yelled, pelting a ball of sand at his head, embarrassed and mortified.

Jay bit his lip to hide a smile at that… Before he thought. Cole had feelings for him? He always thought Cole saw him as an annoying younger brother… He glanced up at Kai.

“Do you… Do you still…?” Jay asked, missing how Cole’s embarrassment turned to crushing disappointment, Zane gently squeezing his shoulder.

Kai paused to consider.

“I can’t tell right now. But back then, before you took my heart… I still had some feelings for you… But they were going away.” He told him honestly then reached a hand down to help him back to his feet as he frowned. “Look, I’m an actual mess right now Jay. I think I need a couple years of therapy before I even look at someone in an interested way. I don’t want to hurt anyone right now and I don’t know if I’ll ever be up to dating again even. You deserve better than someone like me right now and in any case, I don’t know how long you’ll live for, but I don’t want you waiting on me. You’ll be better off with pretty much anyone else. I know I can’t erase everything I did to you but… Try to be happy again, yeah? You look so much cuter smiling.” Jay’s face went red at that and Kai leaned forward once a solid ball of ice and rock pelted him in the back of his head.

“What? It’s true.” Kai protested, looking around at the duo- only to have a snowball helpfully supplied by Zane smashed into his face.

“It is but I don’t want you sweet talking him ever. You’re not allowed within 10,000 feet of him.” Cole warned as he and Zane finally joined the two.

“Agreed.” Zane nodded and Jay smiled at them before looking back at Kai.

“... So now what will you do?” He asked him as the latter wiped the snow from his face.

“I’ll go home. I should let Nya know I’m alive. It was an asshole move of me to not even let her know from the beginning.” Kai shrugged, walking away to pick up his soaked bag. “I have a lot to make up to a lot of people after all. I might as well get a head start.” He told them, checking to see if he had enough money for a trip back.

Luckily, a couple of train rides should get him home.

“Oh. And before I forget.” He says as he turned around to face the two elementals that helped him. “Thanks for your help. I know neither of you did this for me. That’s why I’m thanking you. I’m glad he has friends like you guys.” Kai offered them a courtesy smile that didn’t reach his eyes, but it was the best he could do without his heart.

“It was great meeting you all.” He told them before he turned around and began the long trek back to the closest human settlement.

The trio watched him as he went before Cole huffed, crossed his arms.

“He’s still a fucking asshole.” He grumbled, Zane nodding his agreement.

“Yeah.” Jay whispered as his figure grew smaller and smaller. “Yeah he is…”

_______

Kai had enough state of mind to shave on the second train home after catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked unrecognizable with a 7 year beard. He also made sure to catch up on some sleep on the way, until after almost 5 whole days on 3 trains, he was walking into his old home town just outside the city. One thing he hadn’t thought of however, was that he had no clue where Nya lived now. Or even if she was alive. He dismissed the second thought, knowing that Nya was smart unlike he was. She was fine, he was sure. All he could see however, was unfamiliar faces. With no real direction to go, he decided to head back to where their home was. It was almost surreal walking the old streets he used to do every day years back. He never really thought he’d be here again. He walked up to the house at the end of the street. Looks like someone built over where their old house was. This place was a lot nicer looking than their old house.

He contemplated for a moment if he should try and ask them for a call if her number was the same before doing so, walking up to the door and knocking. He got no answer, despite it looking as if someone was clearly home. He attempted another knock, but when no-one came to the door still, he walked away. What would he even do next? He walked back along the road, considering that- before he blinked once he heard the sound of a clearly speeding car. He blinked, coming to a stop when the car came speeding along the road- only to suddenly break and swerve in the road, just a little before him.

“Goddammit Nya, I-”

“Kai!” He blinked at the familiar figure as she quickly got out of the driver's seat, pausing for a moment to just stare at him.

He looked back, noticing that she looked almost the same as he left her 7 years ago, save for her hair that was longer than its usual a-line bob cut, now caught up in a ponytail, and a few new lines on her face.

“Nya.” He offered her a smile and Nya’s eyes welled up with tears as Skylor only stared in disbelief.

Nya bolted forward, tackling him over in a hug as she began yelling at him through her sobs about how much of an asshole he was and how she thought he died but he was too dumb to die. Skylor huffed, crossing her arms as she watched them. She thought that new family was crazy when they called, saying that the man in the picture Nya showed them years ago was on their lawn. Who knew, huh. Kai on the other hand just hugged his sister to him, burying his nose into her hair as he closed his eyes. He was home…

_______

This area wasn’t too known for a lot of rain. More than anything, there would be passing storm clouds that would rain elsewhere. Still, Kai found it was a nice reminder of everything. He sat on his own in the very same park he met Jay all those years ago, admiring the storm clouds. It’s been just a week since he got back and there was a lot of legal hassle about him not being dead but it was all finally sorted out. He just felt like taking a moment to himself… And to wonder. He hopes Jay is doing well and that his friends are still by his side. He was really lucky to have them, just like he was lucky to still have his sister. She married Skylor a few years back he found out, and since he was living with them for now, he didn’t hesitate to apologise. It earned him a slap and a knee to the gut but he only pretended to feel them for her sake.

Nya knew something was up though and demanded the truth. So. He told her. She wasn’t surprised that Jay wasn’t exactly human, remembering it always rained when he was around. She was however, heartbroken that he’d have to live without his heart. He did reassure her it was for the best though. If it hadn’t been taken from him, he didn’t think he’d ever realise how messed up what he used to do was. Kai’s attention focused back on the view above once a raindrop fell in his eye before a light drizzle started up. It was still enough to send people scurrying for shelter however, abandoning the park. Kai? He just sat there still, closing his eyes.

“You know, you’ll get sick if you stay out in the rain.” Kai opened his eyes to find glowing blue over him.

“It’s fine. A bit of rain never really hurt.” Kai shrugged and Jay hummed before sitting next to him. “Where’s Zane and Cole?” He asked him after a moment of silence.

“Out and about.” Jay told him vaguely. “I wanted to give you something…” He continued and Kai blinked once he manifested his heart.

“You… You really don’t have to. I think I’m better off without it.” Kai told him and Jay huffed, amused.

“No you aren’t. Just because you don’t trust having it any more, doesn’t mean that it’s better that way. And besides, didn’t you say something about therapy? How are you gonna do that without your heart?” Jay reminded him and before Kai could protest further, he simply shoved it back into his chest, pulling a gasp from Kai as feeling tingled from the center of his chest outwards, until he could actually feel the chilly drops of rain and himself shiver.

“I…” Kai wasn’t sure what to say, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sudden return of his sense of feeling, physically and emotionally.

“You’re welcome.” Jay smiled then stood up. “I can’t stay for long. Cole and Zane will come hunting you down if I linger for too long.” He told him, glancing up at the sky as the rain came down a bit more.

“Oh… What about Cole though, have you given him a chance?” Kai asked him, a twinge of…

He wasn’t quite sure what, echoing a he asked.

“I’m considering it.” Jay admitted, rocking on his heels. “I still need some time first, you know?” He says, glancing back at Kai who nodded.

“... Will I ever see you again?...- As friends that is.” Kai clarified and Jay laughed, tone light and melodious.

“Who knows? I’ll go wherever the wind takes me.” Jay shrugged, smiling still. “... Goodbye, Kai.” He told him softly before lifting himself into the clouds, leaving Kai to watch as the clouds began to disappear from where he entered them.

“Bye, Jay...”

**Author's Note:**

> No I did not fall asleep for a bit editing this wym. Anyways sorry if there's any gramatical errors. I don't always cat them all. This was actually pretty fun to write and was good practise for short stories. I mean, I wanted it to be half as long but at least it didn't hit 10k. And yeah, Jay does get together with Cole after some time, and Kai gets visited by them all at least once in his lifetime. And Kai? Kai learns to be happy and grateful for all he has. In the end, he found that he doesn't connect to people like he did for that brief time with Jay. He stays single but he's still happy. Uhh. That's about it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
